


Conquest of Spaces

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shatt Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Matt and Shiro talk about Kerberos.| Written for Day 3 of Shatt week: Confessions |





	Conquest of Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Woodkid's song with the same name

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Shiro hums in agreement, but doesn’t say anything else, just letting himself memorise the stars he already knows once again.

He feels Matt shift against him, moving closer and kissing his cheek, “What’s on your mind, Takashi?”

Shiro takes a deep breath. The winter air feels cold, even in the desert, “I’m just not sure I want to go the Kerberos.”

Matt sits up and stares at Shiro, “What do you mean you don’t want to go to Kerberos?”

“It’s just scary to go to the edges of our solar system. What if I mess up and we crash? This isn’t a three day mission to Mars and back that I do alone, I have you and your father’s lives in my hands.”

“And you’re going to have months and months and months to practice babe, we’re leaving in over a year.”

Shiro sits up to face Matt, “Aren’t you scared?”

“I guess, but what happens happens you know?”

“Yeah, but you just have to take care of ice samples, I have to make sure not to crash and kill us all.”

Matt takes Shiro’s hand and pulls it towards him, “Shiro, babe, not everything is on you. You’ll do fine. I promise. And if you don’t, I’m giving my computer to Katie so she’ll forgive you for sure.”

“Matt!” Shiro takes his hand back and covers his face while laughing, “That’s so dark, how can you say that?”

“Because your laugh is the most exquisite thing I’ve ever heard and I’ll say anything to convince you to come to Kerberos with me.”

“You don’t have to Matt. You’ve convinced me.”

Matt smiles bright, and it’s one of the most beautiful things Shiro’s ever seen, “So you’ll follow me to Kerberos.”

Shiro smiles back and kisses Matt, “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

\---

“The stars are pretty tonight.”

They’re not actually stars, just a projection made to look like the view they have back on Earth, but Shiro can’t find anything else to fill the silence.

Matt doesn’t answer, and Shiro starts worrying something is seriously wrong.

He shifts closer, letting his hand hover above Matt’s until Matt gives a slight nod to signify he’s okay with being touched.

Shiro takes his hand and squeezes lightly, “Matt, what are thinking about?”

Matt shifts away slightly and turns his head away from Shiro, “Do you regret coming to Kerberos with me?”

“Matt, that’s not-”

“I know it’s not a fair question Takashi, I know we agreed not to talk about it like that, but-” Matt’s voice cracks. Is he crying? “I can’t stop thinking about when we went stargazing the day before our first day of Kerberos training, and I wonder if it would’ve been better for you if I hadn’t ever convinced you to stay on the mission.”

Shiro sits up and pulls Matt up with him so he can hug the smaller man tight. Matt’s shaking slightly and it doesn’t take long for Shiro to feel tears start soaking through his shirt, “Matt, if you hadn’t done that then we wouldn’t be here together, you wouldn’t even be _alive_.”

Matt’s hands cling to Shiro’s shirt and his voice comes out muffled, “But if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here, you wouldn’t have been with them, you would be back on Earth with two arms, no scars and no horrific trauma, and it’s all my fault, if only I hadn’t told you to come you wouldn’t-”

“Matt,” When Shiro interrupts, Matt stops talking and finally looks up from Shiro’s shirt, “Matt, nothing is on you. You did the best thing for me at the time. You couldn’t have known the future, and, frankly, even if you hadn’t told me to go, I wouldn’t want to live in a world where you’re dead.”

Shiro kisses Matt gently, “ Besides, I already told you. I’ll follow you anywhere.”


End file.
